


Un marché de dupes

by annaoz



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sébastien aime Olivia, certes, mais aussi Antonio. Et si, pour répondre à son coupable penchant, il demandait à Viola, sa jumelle, de prendre sa place dans le lit d'Olivia ? Qu'en dirait Viola, qu'en penserait son Orsinio d'époux ? Yuri etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un marché de dupes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Il est des nuits, à Illyria, plus longues que le plus long des jours, où les ténèbres sont si palpables et lourdes qu’il n’est possible d’y circuler sans bougie si on ne veut pas, à l’aveugle, buter sur vos amis sans même les reconnaître.

A celui qui ne veut s’égarer, il est conseillé ces nuits-là de tenir dans une main la lanterne, et dans l’autre celle de son aimé.

Il arrive que des mains se perdent, se confondent, se retrouvent à l’aube, sans qu’on ne sache à quel inconnu, quelle étrangère, elles se sont attachées du coucher au lever.

C’est par une pareille nuit que Viola, Duchesse fraîchement épousée, s’aventura à devenir une autre. 

Un peu plus tôt, dans les jardins d’Orsinio, assise sous la treille avec Sébastien, son frère, parfait reflet d’elle-même au masculin, elle discutait.

« - Comment est la vie d’époux, mon cher frère ? Te plais-tu toujours sous les aimables caresses de la belle Olivia ?

\- Je n’oserais me plaindre, Viola, la Comtesse de mon cœur est la plus délicieuse des femmes…

\- Pourtant ?

\- Pourtant, oui, ce n’est pas tout.

\- Ah donc, tu ne l’aimes pas ?

\- Si fait, je l’aime, comme on aime tendrement la plus jolie des roses, et son parfum, et son allure, et sa grâce. Mais, si aujourd’hui je puis m’asseoir à tes côtés, si je vis, respire, chante, bois et danse, ce n’est pas à la faveur du destin que je le dois. C’est…

\- Antonio, tu lui dois tout ça, c’est vrai.

\- Sans lui… Et son bateau repart demain matin, comprends-tu, sans que j’aie eu l’occasion de lui témoigner toute ma reconnaissance.

\- Va donc le saluer, qu’attends-tu ?

\- Un peu plus… j’attends la nuit.

\- La nuit ? Pour lui ? Mais il est…

\- De mon sexe, je le sais. Ne me juge pas, chère sœur, et songe un moment à ce que seraient tes sentiments si à ma place, ce fut toi, et qu’au lieu d’Antonio, ce fut mon honnête Olivia qui te tira de l’eau.

\- J’éprouverais sans doute plus que de la gratitude.

\- Ainsi donc, tu peux me comprendre. »

A la confession de son frère, Viola resta un long moment muette. A tous, à Orsinio en premier, elle l’avait dissimulé jusque là, mais bien des fois elle repensait aux sincères confessions d’Olivia, quand elle disait l’aimer avec tellement de foi qu’il n’importait plus qu’elle soit, à ce moment, femme ou homme tant son cœur semblait battre si fort pour le jeune Césario.

_Elle aimait Césario,_ murmurait pour elle seule Viola, _elle l’aimait d’une passion insensée, on n’aime pas de cette façon sans connaître l’objet de son émoi. Ou alors… devinait-elle la vraie Viola sous le costume de l’eunuque ? Et dans ce cas, était-ce moi qu’elle aimait, la première de tous, avant même que mon Duc ne m’accorde un regard qui ne soit plus seulement celui d’un Maître vers son serviteur ?_

« Oui, je le peux. »

Par cette affirmation, savait-elle ce que, par la suite, elle accepterait pour permettre à son frère de rejoindre Antonio ?

Sûrement pas, car la demande de Sébastien la prit par surprise.

« - Alors, remplace-moi, pour une nuit. 

\- Sébastien…

\- Une seule nuit, ô ma sœur, afin que je m’acquitte de ma dette de cœur !

\- Mais Orsinio…

\- … n’en saura rien, si tu le désires. Ou mieux, saura et ne t’en aimera que plus, puisqu’à sa place, tu pourras occuper le lit de celle qu’il désirait.

\- C’est folie, Sébastien, tu es fou ! »

Les mains tremblantes de son frère s’arrêtèrent dans ses cheveux courts, semblables aux siens en couleur et en indiscipline. Ses lèvres frémissaient, ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat causé par rien de moins qu’une fièvre brûlante.

« - Pas fou, non, douce Viola, affamé, assoiffé, vide, perdu ! Une unique nuit suffirait à combler tous mes manques, j’en ai la conviction, et je reviendrai vers mon aimée entier, fort, digne de son attachement. Une nuit, rien de plus, est-ce trop demander pour faire de ma Comtesse une épouse comblée ?

\- C’est trop, évidemment ! C’est lui mentir, c’est la tromper, c’est… me faire prendre ta place, c’est la duperie la plus vile que tu puisses lui faire !

\- Non, Viola, puisque moi-même, j’ai joué ton rôle le premier… ce n’est rien d’autre que de boucler la boucle. »

Les suppliques, les presque pleurs de Sébastien, la poussèrent, finalement, à se voir abdiquer, et dans l’heure, il la quitta pour courir, revêtu des habits de Césario qu’elle portait autrefois, jusqu’au quai où le bateau du Capitaine mouillait avant son grand départ.

Le soir, ayant renvoyé sa camériste, elle contemplait l’habit de Sébastien qu’il lui avait laissé pour parfaire son imitation : le pourpoint à collet ne dissimulerait rien de sa féminité mais tomberait assez bas sur ses trousses pour que de ce côté, au moins, la question ne se pose. 

De surcroît, elle pourrait toujours refermer sa cape tracée sur son buste… cela ferait l’affaire pour mystifier les valets ; une fois au lit, par contre, elle n’aurait plus pour la couvrir que le rempart grossier de sa chemise, il ne faudrait à aucun prétexte toucher Olivia, ni s’en laisser toucher.

« Folie, folie, je le maintiens. » souffla-t-elle en reposant le pourpoint.

Puis, se dénudant jusqu’à la taille, elle chercha dans sa malle la bande de coton qui lui avait servi à son arrivée sur Illyria pour devenir Césario l’eunuque.

C’est ainsi qu’Orsinio la découvrit, en jupon, la poitrine nue attendant qu’elle l’enserre dans sa prison de tissu.

Viola avait décidé de ne rien lui cacher. Elle ne s’attendait pas, cependant, à ce qu’il la trouve ainsi, si tôt, avant que la transformation soit opérée, elle escomptait qu’il la voie dans son costume de petit seigneur et espérait que, apprenant la démence du plan de son frère, il la contraigne à y renoncer.

Là, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle ne put que bafouiller.

« Duchesse, qu’est-ce que donc que ce déshabillage ? » siffla-t-il, amusé et curieux.

Et, les bras en croix pour se dérober à son regard, se découvrant pudique tout à coup, elle lui raconta le marché de dupes auquel elle avait promis, après mille questionnements, de se livrer.

« -… et moi je vous dis, ma femme, que je ne m’y opposerai point. Olivia fut si dévotement vouée à la mémoire de ses père et frère qu’elle en oublia un temps qu’on pouvait aussi vivre. Si l’écart de votre frère le lui ramène auprès d’elle libéré de son passé et prêt à devenir l’époux aimant qu’elle mérite, je ne vois qu’un mal moindre à vous laisser passer une nuit hors de ma couche. Vous ne lui voulez assurément aucun mal, et elle ne souffrira pas de ce qu’elle ignorera. 

\- Mais si je me trahis !

\- Si vous patientez trois heures après les vêpres, la belle Comtesse sera à coup sûr endormie quand vous prendrez la place de votre jumeau sous ses draps. Baisez-lui la joue au dormir et au lever, inventez quelque rendez-vous inattendu qui vous demandera hors de sa maison au petit jour, et le tour est joué !

\- Si tant est que Sébastien revienne… »

A ses mots, Orsinio, son cher mari qu’elle ne connaissait que rieur et enjoué, revêtit une mine des plus sombres.

« -… qu’il ne revienne pas et j’aurai le profond déplaisir, mon bel amour, de vous faire orpheline. Votre frère a requis une nuit, elle est à lui, mais sur mon honneur et sur le sien, une heure de plus que la nuit accordée et je le passe au fil de mon épée. »

Le voyant si implacable, Viola frissonna et son buste s’habilla d’une chair de poule que ses bras seuls repliés ne pouvaient faire partir.

En un pas, Orsinio fut sur elle et, forçant avec douceur ses bras à retomber, la prit contre son cœur.

Il sentait le vent et le soleil d’Illyria et jamais elle ne s’était trouvée plus troublée par lui qu’en cette minute présente.

« - Je ferai comme vous me le conseillez.

\- Bien, ma Viola, ma délicieuse aimée. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous aider. »

Caressant et attentionné, il entreprit de lui ôter le peu de vêtements qu’elle portait encore, la tenant assise sur ses genoux, passant une éponge fraîche sur chaque creux de son corps, avec lenteur et précision. Puis, s’emparant de la bande de coton, il l’enroula, serrée sur sa poitrine, formant un nœud solide au bout pour que, même dans l’oubli de son sommeil, elle ne s’en défasse.

Ceci accompli, il s’accroupit devant elle et embrassa avec gentillesse les deux petits bourgeons qui ne pointaient plus qu’avec timidité sous le tissu.

« Quand vous me reviendrez, ma femme, il faudra me laisser relâcher ces deux-ci et leur montrer combien ils sont forts aimés. » chuchota-t-il tout bas, d’une voix rauque qui l’émouvait plus que ses rires.

« Oui, mon mari, je vous réveillerai d’un baiser de garçon et, dans votre lit, vous révélerai au jour la fille qu’est votre épouse. » promit-elle d’un murmure dans ses cheveux sombres.

Ensuite, il fallut se presser un peu, les vêpres avaient sonné depuis déjà longtemps, la nuit était noire d’encre, la sortie de Césario/Sébastien, petit page/jeune seigneur devait être imminente.

Les mains maladroites et les paumes moites, Viola mit le point final à sa métamorphose en attachant sa cape et en chaussant ses bottes.

Orsinio lui-même tint à visser sur sa tête le petit bonnet, chargé de masquer au mieux que la longueur de ses cheveux n’était pas exactement semblable à celle de Sébastien.

Enfin, il l’embrassa en cinq points : les paupières, les joues et la bouche.

Tandis qu’elle trottait sur les quelques lieues qui séparaient la maison de son Duc à celle d’Olivia, Viola reprenait son courage dans le souvenir des baisers d’Orsinio effleurant son visage : ce n’était qu’une nuit de sommeil et rien de plus, et ensuite, tout redeviendrait pareil à ce que c’était avant. _En mieux,_ songeait-elle en laissant ses doigts retrouver le dessin des lèvres d’Orsinio.

Se glisser dans la demeure de la Comtesse fut chose facile, tout le monde la prenait pour Sébastien, et personne ne lui barra le passage quand elle monta à l’étage là où elle savait être la chambre des époux.

Dans le lit, à peine éclairée par la chandelle, Olivia dormait déjà.

Prudemment, Viola se débarrassa des habits de son frère, pour ne garder sur elle que sa longue chemise, se faufila sous les couvertures, et attendit, silencieusement, de voir si sa belle-sœur demeurait assoupie.

Rassurée par sa respiration paisible, elle lui baisa la joue, comme convenu avec Orsinio, et se pelotonna dans son coin.

Elle s’endormit à son tour, le cœur battant, mais rien ne dérangea son sommeil jusqu’au petit matin.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’éveille avec les rayons du soleil traversant les voilages, et la main cajoleuse d’Olivia collée à sa poitrine.

Paniquée, immédiatement alerte, Viola tenta avec précaution de la repousser, mais la main insistait et se voulait précise dans ses caresses, descendant, sur le tissu, jusqu’à son ventre.

C’était trop bête, tout s’était déroulé comme prévu, et voilà que d’un coup, elle risquait de se trahir !

Il lui fallait agir, vite, réfléchir, se dérober… un rendez-vous matinal, avait dit Orsinio.

Aussitôt cette idée revenue à sa mémoire, elle se pencha dans le cou d’Olivia, veillant quand même avant cela à stopper la main voyageuse.

« Amour, je reviens, il me faut… rencontrer un marchand, oui c’est cela… très tôt, avant matines… »

Olivia, toujours endormie, gémissait, sans la lâcher.

« …ma douce, je le dois, reposez-vous encore, s’il vous plaît… »

D’un mouvement souple, Viola parvint à mettre un peu de distance entre le corps d’Olivia et le sien.

« Faim… j’ai faim… » murmura, languide, mais les paupières toujours fermées, l’épouse de son frère tout à côté d’elle.

« J’appellerai un valet pour qu’on vous porte des fruits et du lait juste avant de passer la porte. » promit Viola.

« Non… non… pas cette faim-là. » haleta Olivia.

Et Viola comprit, avisant que sa chemise s’était ouverte sur un sein blanc, très beau, à l’apparence très douce, que ses mains, à présent, repartait sur son corps propre, aventureuses.

Alors, troublée plus fort qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, la gorge sèche, la respiration courte et difficile, Viola fit ce que son frère, à sa place, aurait fait : elle s’approcha tout près de la rondeur parfaite et l’embrassa.

Puis, la bouche réticente à quitter la pointe rosée, mais résolue à ne pas s’égarer plus, elle invita la main d’Olivia à trouver le refuge doux entre ses cuisses, murmurant contre son cœur : « Gardez les yeux clos, ma femme, et ne quittez pas le lit avant que je vous y rejoigne. »

A la hâte, ensuite, elle ramassa ses vêtements de la veille et quitta la chambre baignée de jour.

Devinant au lointain le miroir plat de la mer, elle mit son cheval au galop.

Il lui faudrait avant tout avertir Sébastien de l'urgence de son prompt retour avant d’aller, elle aussi, rassasier cette faim palpitante qui lui serrait le ventre.


End file.
